


Miss You

by Greywaren1101



Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Astronomy, CDTH spoilers, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greywaren1101/pseuds/Greywaren1101
Summary: “Hey,” said Adam. “What’s up?”"I miss you," Ronan said simply."Go outside and lie in the grass." Adam said finally."What?""Just do it." Adam ordered.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all rights belong to Maggie Stiefvater.

It was getting late. Ronan had been working with Lindenmere all afternoon, exploring and pushing the boundaries. He looked through the window at the rapidly darkening sky, and stood up. Leaving his nest of blankets, he walked slowly back towards the house. The dreaming had reminded him of Adam. He missed Adam. It was lonely out here. He had Opal, but the little brat just reminded him more of his psychic boyfriend. 

He walked to the kitchen and picked up the dreamed walkie talkie sitting on the counter. He and Opal used them to communicate because Ronan despised his phone and he had decided that Opal was too young to have one. And because there was no cell service out in the woods where she loved to frequent. 

“Hey runt, dinner time,” Ronan said into the microphone. There was no response, but a few minutes later he heard the click of the hooves on the tile. They ate their mac-n-cheese, Opal babbling on about what she had seen in the woods while Ronan merely listened. After they had cleaned up, Ronan gave her an aluminium can as a treat. 

Ronan sat down on the couch and Opal wandered off to do whatever she did at night. Fuck, he missed Adam. He was happy for him, getting out of that place and reaching his goals, but another part of him was angry at Adam for leaving him. He felt guilty for even thinking about it. 

On cue, his phone rang from under the couch where it had been kicked. He dug it out of the dust and crap underneath and picked up. 

“Hey,” said Adam. “What’s up?” Damn his magical boyfriend who always knew when he needed him. 

"I miss you," Ronan said simply. Adam didn’t respond but Ronan could hear him excusing himself from the table and a chair scraping. 

"Go outside and lie in the grass." Adam said finally. 

"What?" 

"Just do it." Adam ordered. Ronan thought it was kind of hot. He gave an exaggerated sigh, dragged himself up and walked outside. 

"Ok, and?" 

"Look up at the sky.” Adam said. “We are looking at the same moon, the same stars.” Ronan looked up, and it was breathtaking. There wasn’t a cloud to be seen. The stars were all bright and visible, a perfect painting, with the milky way framing it all perfectly. The moon was waning and Ronan thought about how it was smiling at him, and how Adam was probably smiling right now. He could almost imagine Adam laying next to him, whispering in his ear, telling him about all of the different constellations. 

There was a slash of light across the sky and he sighed contentedly as Adam informed him on what meteors were made of, and the difference between comets and asteroids. 

“ You know the view is so much better over here, with no light pollution,” Ronan said. “Maybe you should check it out sometime.” Adam laughed.

"God, I love you. And I miss you too." He said. 

They sat in peaceful silence for a few minutes, then Ronan went back inside, the cold finally getting to him. He listened to Adam ramble on about his study group and how quirky they were, and school, and how much work there was, not that he couldn’t handle it, of course. 

Finally, Ronan interrupted and told Adam to go to bed. He worked himself so hard. Adam, after lots of convincing, finally relented with a promise from Ronan to say hello to Opal for him. 

“Tamquam,” Ronan told him

“Alter idem.” Adam finished. 

**Author's Note:**

> My knowledge of astronomy is a little rusty and I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t be seeing the exact same thing, but it’s a work of fiction and I can make the rules.
> 
> Feel free to hmu at my email greywaren1101@gmail.com or tumblr @greywaren1101 (you get the trend) if there's errors or smth.


End file.
